Master of the War Machine
by Sir KingShitbomb
Summary: Doctor Robotnik comes to power through politics and attempts to silence Sonic once and for all.
1. Failure Breeds Success

Failure. Failure is something we all fear. It's in our nature. If we fail, we curse what caused us the failure – or what we want to believe caused it. Only when our pride is harmed will we accept that the failure could be of our own design. Those whose pride and ego are still of perfect health will continue to attempt to achieve a goal – no matter how futile. Failure can drive a being to perfection and triumph or insanity and self-rejection.

For the former, a prime example laid dormant in the mechanical genius and automation enthusiast Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. A tall, heavy-sat, egg-shaped man with an I_ntelligence Quotient_ as impressive as his distinctive, orange mustache. His dark presence has been felt by the entire planet life-sustaining Earth many times. His goal has always been to capture and rule over it with an iron fist, but he has always been bested by a hedgehog as blue as the Earth, Sonic.

Sonic the Hedgehog was a creature that loves the live fast lif – very fast. He could move quicker than the human eye – faster than the speed of sound. Sonic's movement was his best weapon against the industrialist Eggman. If Sonic alone was not enough to thwart the Doctor's plans, there existed many of his friends that helped him out to conquer the Eggman – each with their own special abilities.

For the Doctor, this was a sad tale of repeating one fate – failure. Every chance when he got, every opportunity he had, no matter how close – he was doomed to fail. Sonic the Hedgehog would always be the source of it. Did this damper his ego? Did this make the Eggman cease or even limit evil plans? Not at all. For the Eggman was hatching a new scheme. A new scheme that he was positive would lead the Doctor to great power and ultimate success.

Deep in the metallic belly of industry, Doctor Robotnik's underground base, the Doctor worked tirelessly on a experiment that would guarantee him victory. He pressed his thumb and index fingers down on a tightly contained, clear, plastic vial. What was inside it? Nothing the human eye can see. The evil engineer lifted it up to a light that shined all across his lab and squinted at the container. It still appeared empty. The genius grinned.

One of his sentient robots entered the lab. He was a small, round being, with seeming tired-eyes and a red coated body. His name was Orbot.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" The automaton greeted.

"Yes, Orbot. Scan this." Robotnik replied handing the robot the vial.

Orbot's eyes changed from its normal bright blue to a bright pink, his fist clinched the bottle and released as his eyes returned to blue.

"Scanning indicates that an unknown gaseous substance exists."

"Indeed, Orbot. Follow me."  
>Eggman marched across his lab to large, secured door. Beside it, stuck out a keyboard. Eggman punched a few keys and struck a large button. Ping and the door spread apart, allowing the Doctor to enter. The Eggman stepped inside.<p>

"Lights!" He shouted and the room lit up.

Orbot followed in his foot steps and gasped at a sight – many pods were in this room, and each containing many of a familiar creature – an alien specie they knew all too well – The Wisps.

"Oh my! Sir?"

"Shocked my faithful servant? Don't be. You see, upon learning that the meddlesome hedgehog had came to my amusement park, I knew from my past experiences that my plan would be doomed. Yes, I would have liked to believe my efforts would not go in vain, so I continued on as normal. However, I took some precautions. I sent a number of these pods for a space voyage to Earth. After Sonic got the better of me, I fished these creatures out of the sea and brought them here. Their energy is something to be desired."

"Sir, I've compared the vial scanning to The Wisps and have found their readings to be similar, if not nearly identical!"

"You're not malfunctioning, Orbot. What you're reading is true. I took a sample from one of the limbs of these aliens and converted it into a gaseous form. You see, I was trying to force their Hyper-Go-On energy for fire arm uses – resulting in an inefficient, energy depleting mess. Once the energy ceased being fed to my victim, they would regain their free will. Case in point? Tails. That is quite honestly the most fallacious move I've ever committed. After my defeat, I began to think – rather than feeding my victim with Hyper-Go-Onic energy, would it not be more efficient to to convert it to a gas that could be breathed? This would cause the Hyper-Go-On gas to mix into the blood stream and the entire body resulting into a longer lasting mind control! Fortunately, I saved a few of these Wisps."

"Oh, wow, someone's sure been learning from their mistakes, eh?"

The Doctor growled at robot. Orbot backuped and quickly recovered.

"But, eheh! Hey, you're sure this will work? I mean, have you tested it out?"

"That, my friend, is what I'm about to do."  
>The Eggman took lead down a deep, dark hallway and into a new room. There existed a clear, strong, glass cell. Inside it was a man, woman, and young girl. The father caught a glimpse of Doctor Robonik and his mechanical assistant. The father slammed his fist onto the glass, but to no concern of the Doctor.<p>

"Let us out, you mad-scientist!" Demanded the father.

The Doctor smiled.

"Orbot," the Doctor started, "Meet my test subjects! A family of three that happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Shortly after I recovered the pods, I just happened to stumble upon these fine volunteers enjoying a nice, summer vacation at the beach."

"Dastardly, if not genius, sir!"

The Eggman punctured the vial with two tools – converting the container into a type of syringe.

"I know!" The Eggman followed up to the cell, he activated the intercom, "I'm sure you would all be happy to know that you're about to make some noble sacrifices to the advancement of science! As well as your service to the Eggman Empire!"

"Please," started the mother, "just let us go! We promise we won't tell anybody!"  
>Inside the cell existed a small, single hole that was plugged by the vial. The Doctor pressed the backside of it and released the invisible gas for the family to breathe.<p>

"Not likely." Replied the Doctor.

"You're a monster!" Shouted the father, "You're an insane, inhumane mosteeeeer..."  
>Then silence followed. The family stood there quiet. Their mind cleared of all thought. Their face was blank of any kind of expression. They were simply sparkless life.<p>

"Heheheh. It seems I've done it. Now, to test it out. The father should step forward, the mother should step back, and the daughter should go to her lower right corner. Go!"

As the Doctor commanded, so they did.

"Excellent! My mind control gas works!"

"This is great, sir!" Stated the robot, "But are you sure you'll have enough for the entire planet?"

"Of course not. Even if I did, I'm sure this stuff is only temporary. What I just need to know is how long it'll work. My guess is only up to an entire week. Which will be plenty of time for my latest plan."

"Your latest plan, sir? What IS your latest plan?"

"I'm glad you asked. I've come to realize that I have been going about world domination in the wrong way. Why take it over by force when good ol' political corruption works just as well?"

"So, what you're saying is...?"  
>"That Election Day is right around the corner for the United Federation! And Ivo is running for president! I'm going to exploit the democratic system and snatch up the spoils of its victory! I've taken in account of how many votes I'll need, plus how many of these Wisps it'll take. One Wisp should give me enough gas for a one-hundred mile radius. All it should take is just a little bit of breathing and someone should fall under my mind control. If I use a single Wisp for each major city in the United Federation, I should have more than enough votes to steal the election. Just to remind the fools to vote for me, I'll even add a few hundred micobots to the gas."<p>

"Wow! That's using the old noggin, Doctor!"

"Yes! Let's see how well Sonic can fight against me when a whole nation is against him! Not just a nation, but one of the most powerful ones! Hahahahahaha!"  
>With a plan set in stone, and a stressed evil pulling out all the stops, the time of the Eggman Empire is at hand. Can Sonic overcome such odds? Will the plan even be fulfilled? Only time will tell.<p> 


	2. The Yoke Party

A young bright mind flourishes when left alone. It creates ideas of phenomenal scale. With time, those ideas can bare fruit. Strange how each mind is different. When two minds are similar, their ego can be the opposite.  
>Miles 'Tails' Prower is similar to the Eggman. They are geniuses of mechanics. Tails has, many times, created items that helped the Hedgehog stop the doctor's plan. Without the two tailed prodigy child, the world would have belonged to Robotnik years ago.<br>A modest home is where the young fox could once be found – it's where he tinkers with his gadgets and brings birth to machines of awe. He, from time to time, would get a visit from a familiar face – a young pink female hedgehog who always chased after the fox's closest friend, Sonic – Amy Rose. One morning, without even a knock, she barged in his home.  
>"Hey, Tails!" She shouted upon arrival, "You here?"<br>With a groan and a sigh, the prodigy called from the back, "Here, Amy. In the back."  
>She followed his voice and found Tails working on some various mechanical parts in a dimly litted back room.<p>

"How's it going, Tails? You seen Sonic around?"

"Yeah... he went out for a chili-dog run. Guy's addicted, I swear. He should be back, soon."

"Define soon." Amy responded with annoyance.  
>"Well, it's Sonic. You know, he's got that whole 'running faster than the speed of sound' thing going for him. I wouldn't expect him to take long. Then again, that also depends how much he eats, and if he goes sight seeing."<p>

"Doesn't he usually carry a communicator with him or something?"

"When we're saving the world, sometimes, yeah. He's got a cell-phone, though. But, you know, that's for an emergency. What's the rush, anyhow?"

"I gotta tell him something REALLY important!"  
>"We've got two different ideas of importance, Amy. My idea of important is someone's life being in danger... your idea is letting Sonic know that you're his 'one and only'."<p>

"See? Important!" Amy agreed with a nod.  
>Tails rolled his eyes.<p>

"Just sit back and relax. He'll be back."

"Fine..."

Amy, with a pout, sat on a nearby, surprisingly clean, desk. She wiggled her feet with impatience as Tails continued his work. She looked around the room, noticing it's fairly dark, aside from a swinging light over Tails and his particular active workstation. Scattered across the room were parts of robots, machines, and vehicles. Three different computers were also in there, two active, and one that was being booted by Tails. The fox picked up the head of a robotic insect and removed the tip of its head, revealing some machinery inside. He connected a cable to it and to his computer. Tails set down the head and watched the screen.

"Uh... what are you doing, Tails?" Amy asked, extremely confused.

"Hmmm...? Oh! Examining Eggman's old tech. See, I got this theory that his workmanship gets slowly more complicated each time. Like, this Motobug is real simple – however, that Eggrobo that I got in the corner is a lot more difficult. I could remake the Motobug easy, but the Eggrobo would be tough. However, I'm betting if I go at it one by one, remaking Eggman's bots, I could probably make Eggrobo easy, and onward. I really want to develop some sentient bots, but I haven't the slightest clue on that. Currently, I'm downloading Motobug's programming and looking it over, I want to compare it to some of his later work. Particularly, I want to compare it, Eggrobo and one of the E-Series programming. See what stays and what goes. Keeping some lines of codes, tweaking others, and removing potential junk lines."

"Wow..." Amy said, trying to understand what Tails was explaining to her, "You could have said, 'I'm being a geek,' and saved yourself the breath"

"Geek?"Tails retorted with insult, "I'm not a geek!"

Amy chuckled and looked at the currently booted computer.

"Really?"

"Okay, fine. I'm a geek, but you know what, we'll own this world."

"Yeah? There's another geek, you know, his name's Eggman and he's been trying to own this world for years, but he gets stopped all the time by Sonic. Geeks will never beat jocks, honey."

"... In case you forgotten, I was the one who provided that fake emerald that saved Sonic's life when he was in that time-bomb rigged capsule plummeting through space. Oh, and there's that translator that helped Sonic stop that interplanetary amusement park. Who made that translator? Oh! Me, again. Without me, Sonic would probably have been dead a long time ago." Tails admitted with a smirk.

"Yeah, well … you know … Sonic's cuter..."

A sigh was released and the fox continued working – flying a final banner of "Women are such a confusing creature."

Seconds passed and Amy looked around a bit more, impatiently kicking her feet. She smacked her lips on her teeth and finally asked, "It's so boring here, Tails. You need to liven this place up a bit. You got a boom box or something? Some music? Come on."

"I don't listen to a lot of music. There's a radio on the third shelf by the window, though. But it really only picks up the news."

"I'll take it!"

With that, Amy hopped down and ran to the radio. She flicked on the switch and listened.

"... the Chao in Space Four film has reached new heights with incredible box office sales! Next, we discuss politics where, get this, the renown scientist, Doctor Ivo Robotnik starts a political party! Is he nuts? Does the doctor have a new sinister plan up his sleeve? Could this be the start of a new era for the United Federation? Find out, after a word from our sponsors!"

Tails dropped all activity and stared at the radio.

"A political party? Eggman?" Tails added with interest.

"Yeah, who does he think will vote for him on anything? It's weird."

"This is incredibly alarming."

"Well, it's not like we have to worry. He's evil and everyone knows it. He won't get votes."

"Exactly. Which means he must have something up his sleeve. You're getting your wish early, Amy. I'm calling Sonic. He's got to hear this broadcast."

Tails ran to a nearby counter and grabbed his phone, he quickly dialed down a number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Come on... come on... Sonc! Hey, yeah – yeah. No time... Yes, I know the chili-dogs are big there. No, listen! Listen! Okay, Sonic, you got to get home quickly! … Like, really quickly! There's something you got to hear, it's very, very important! … Like, two minutes kinda quick, man!... Okay, okay. Yeah, hurry. Okay, later, Sonic."

"So, he's coming?" Amy asked.

"Fast, hopefully. This is something the guy needs to hear."

As promised, with only a few minutes of spare time, the hedgehog busted through the door and ran to Tails' work area.

"Yo, Tails, what's so impor-"

As if called, Amy pounced on the Blue Blur with a hug and "Sonic!"

"Don't tell me THIS is what I had to hear!"

"No, man. Listen to the radio... This is weird."

Tails, Amy, and Sonic all tuned into the radio and let informational transmission enter their ears.

"AND! We're back! Welcome everyone to Chaos News, your live local news source of all happenings around the United Federation. Today, we got a word from Doctor Robotnik, who was responsible for the recent development of the Yoke Party. Yes, you heard it right, the renown scientist has created a political party. For what? We asked him that, ourselves."

A new voice, Doctor Eggman's, flooded the room.

"It has come to my attention that, with all my knowledge and expertise, I can do lots of good. See, I am a master of robotic creations. I can create many new machines to benefit mankind. My party embodies that idea. It focuses on the advancement of technology and research. Yes, I'm done with trying to take over the world. If you believe in my genius, then please – allow my party to your grace."

The previous voice reentered the room.  
>"That's all we have gotten from Doc-"<p>

Flick, and the radio shut down. Tails then followed the voice with his opinion.

"The Yoke Party? Sounds like the doc's up to no good."

"Of course he is... or isn't. I mean, yeah, he's up to no good." Sonic added.

"What are we gonna do, Sonic?"

"What can we do? The only thing that's an option is to wait and see how this pans out. It's strange, though. Nobody would vote for him. What's he got planned?"

With the question set in stone, time began to tick. What would the answer be?


End file.
